A conventional linear motor includes a magnet array that creates a magnetic field. A coil array is positioned to cooperate with the magnetic field. Either the magnet array or the coil array can be the stationary or the moving part of the linear motor. Current driven through the coil array generates a force on the magnet array thereby causing the magnet array to move relative to the coil array.